A Merry Digi-Christmas
by tkdgirl555
Summary: hope you enjoy my digimon Christmas fic !!! ^_~


A Merry Digi-Christmas   
  
By:Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : Hey everyone . Sorry I haven't made much fics likely.  
(Had a case of writers block ). Hope you like it .   
  
Enjoy ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Sora and the group of digidestined are at   
Sora 's house were they were hanging out .   
"I cant wait for Christmas !"said T.k. with enthusiasm . (Pause .....  
the ages for the digidestined are these ....Sora,Tai,Matt,Mimi are 18....  
T.k.,Kari are 14 ........Joe is 19 ......and Izzy is about 17... back to the   
fic !) .   
"Me either . I love to go shopping for Christmas gifts . " said a way to   
cheerful Mimi .   
"There a little to excited about Christmas I guess . "said Sora .   
  
(The digidestined were spending Christmas in a house far away from   
Japen to have Christmas with each other (Not with there families). )  
  
"I say we all go outside and have a Snowball fight . Girls against boys ."  
said Matt with a grin on his face that made everyone laugh .   
"Prodigious !" said Izzy .(For once he is away from his computer ).  
"Ya lets go !"They all said as they all rush to put on there jackets to   
go outside . They didn't expect 8 pair of eyes watching them outside .   
As they went outside they start throwing snowballs at each other .   
Matt just hit Mimi in the head with a snowball . Man was she steamed .  
"Matt ..I am going to kill you ."said Mimi as she grabbed alot of snow in  
her hand and chase Matt to hit him with the ball of snow .  
"Ok I give up . "said an exhausted Matt. " Stop hitting me with the snow   
Mimi . "  
They all finish playing after a 2 hour snowball fight . Wow were they   
exhausted . Then they noticed the 8 pair of eyes staring at them in a   
bush .   
"What the **** is that ?"said Tai with a worried look on his face .   
They all looked at the eyes as they approached them real carefully .  
"Who are you and what do you want . "said Sora to the eyes looking at  
her very strangly . Then they popped out of the bush and looked at the   
rest of the group who was scared out of there wits. They notice who   
they were and ran as hard as they can to them . It was there digimon .   
The first words to Augomon from Tai at this moment was this ..."never  
ever do that again . You almost scared us half to death . What were you   
thinking ?"  
"Yo sorry . Whats your problem . " said Augomon as he started   
laughing .   
They started hugging there digimon cause they havent ween them for a  
long time .  
"Woo ,this is so wierd . How did you guys get here from the digital   
world ? I mean who sent you here ?" said Joe with a look on his face   
of great joy and concern .   
"I got a theor..."said Izzy as he was cut off by Tai .   
"Please not the theorys ..I am just glad they are here and that is the end   
of that . "said Tai with a smile on his face . "Lets go inside so you guys   
can tell us how you got here . "  
  
With that they went inside were there digimon told them all about the   
journey to the mortal or human world from the digital world . (Soon   
you might call me speedy ).   
"Well I just glad they are here to celebrate the Christmas season with   
us . Do you guys want to open your presents now ore wait to the   
morning ? " said Kari who was mesmorized by all the gifts underneath   
the Christmas tree .   
"Whats a chreestmass Sora ? said a cute pink digimon called biyomon .   
"Well first the word is Christ-mas "said Sora who was trying to help   
her pronounce the word .   
"Chrr-e-st-mess "said biyomon .   
"No , Chris-t-mas . "said Sora impatiently .  
"Chri-sst-mass . "said biyomon .   
" Ok thats it I give up . "said Sora as she went on telling them what   
Christmas is .   
"Oh so that is what Chris-tt-mass means . Now I get it ."said a smiling   
biyomon.   
"Thats it I cant take it anymore . God help me . Were DOOMED   
to live . Man you cant even say Christtmass. "said Sora "....Oh no . now   
I am starting to say it . "  
Everyone start to crack up at Sora's remark .  
"What did I say ?"said a puzzled Sora .   
Biyomon was cracking up so hard she fell off the chair she was sitting on.  
When they stoped laughing they all had hot cocco and had cookies .   
They talked about school and how things have changed since they left   
the digital world .   
"Ok . Do you guys want to talk some more or do you want to hit the   
sack . "said Mimi who was staring at the clock . "It's almost 3:30 a.m. !  
Santa is going to be here soon . The scaring thing about that guy is how   
does he get down the chimney is he is so well ....round !?"   
Everyone starts to crack up again .   
"How about we hit the sack and wake up 3 hours later to open the   
present . Or do you want to stay up all night and wait for Santa whats -   
his - name come down the chimney ? said Matt .   
They all decided to stay up all night. But they all fell asleep at 5:00 .   
Ehen they woke up they saw a gift from Santa for each of them including  
the digimon . Then a letter was attach to Mimi's present . It says :  
  
Merry Christmas ! Still think I am make believe . Ha . (I heard you   
say I was round . Dont think I didn't hear you .). Well anyway say   
Merry Christmas to your friend s and digimon for me ok .   
  
Merry Christmas   
  
Santa   
  
Mimi looked at the letter with a look of disbelief on her face .  
"Ok . This is getting wierder and wierder by the second . " said Mimi .   
Out of nowhere Matt jumped her from behind and Mimi was so steamed   
that she start throwing wraping paper at his head . They were running   
around for about 5 minutes and sat back down to open the presents   
with the others .   
"Woo . "said Tk "This is the best Christmas ever . God bless us   
everyone . Then Tk thought for a moment and then he said something .   
"That sounds so farmiluar . .......wait a minute it comes from the   
Christmas Carol !"   
Matt and Tai start imitating Scrooge .   
"Hah . Bah humbug . "said Matt who started cracking up at the thought   
of it .   
"This is so wierd . "said Tai as he looked at his gifts .   
Then he thought of something .  
"Lets sing some Christmas carols . It is Christmas you know . "said   
Sora who really loved to sing as much as Mimi .   
  
They all start singing and singing for a while and then had a big Christmas  
diner with there digimon . And so ends the tale of A Merry   
Digi-Christmas !   
  
T  
H  
E N D   
  
Merry Christmas !!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
hoped you enjoyed it . (please dont flame me !)please review . Anyway   
have a Merry Christmas (even though its 2 weeks away !!!) .   
Luv Tkdgirl555   



End file.
